The Runaways
by FayeFaye Davis
Summary: Harry, Fleur, Ginny, Draco, Neville, and Luna all runaway at age 5. What happens when 6 letters appear in their kitchen 6 years later? What happens when these unloved, abused, and neglected children are reunited with their families? Find out in The Runaways. Story has been edited and reuploaded.
1. Chapter 1: Harry, Backflash, & A Metting

A/N: Okay so I started this story when I was in the 8th grade and kind of just lost all inspiration for it. and then now 2 years later i've decide to get back to writing this story. I cant promise regular updates because im enrolled in an early college program and I babysit 5 days a week. I shall try as hard as i can to update it every week or two. This is not beta'd so I appologize for any and all spelling and grammatical errors.

* * *

><p>Our story starts in mid-1985, July 31st to be exact. At 14 Godrics Hollow a party is being held. The party is being thrown for Joshua Sirius Potter, a 5 year old boy with his mother's red hair and his father's hazel eye's.<p>

But back to the party. Joshua was opening his presents with his parents, James Harold Potter and Lily Marie Potter nee Evans, standing behind him boasting about how amazing Joshua was to anyone that was listening. At this precise moment another 5 year old boy stood hidden at the top of the stairs. The boy, with his father's unruly jet-black hair and his mother's emerald green eyes glistening with tears, was the unknown younger twin brother of Joshua Potter. His name Harry James Potter.

You're probably wondering why Harry is not down celebrating his birthday with his parents and brother; that is because of a mistake made by one Albus Percival Brian Wolfric Dumbledore. Maybe if we go back to Halloween-1981 you might better understand.

~Flashback Backflash~

James and Lily sat on the floor of their home with their one year old twins Harry and Joshua. James looked out the window and saw a black, cloaked figure moving toward his home. James blood ran cold. He abruptly stood causing his wife to shoot him a questioning look.

"What's wrong, Jamie?" she inquires.

"Lily, take the boys and hide. He's here." There was no need for Lily to ask who He was. It was Lord Voldemort and he was after the Potter twins due to a prophecy that basically says Joshua, Harry, or Neville Longbottom is to defeat him.

James could see Lily about to fight him about so he cut her off by saying, "No, Lils. You have to protect the boys I'll hold him off." And with that said he picked up his sons and pasted them to their mother; who, with one final look, took off up the stairs.

He stared after her and once she was out of his sight BANG! And his front door was thrown off the hinges only to reveal an egg white face, slits for nostrils, and blood red eyes stand in it's place.

"Ah, James Potter, you should consider switching over to the winning side. I might even spare your wife" the snake like man spoke.

"Never," shouted James. "You'll never get me to join you, you foul, disgusting, evil," James was unable to finish as he was thrown into a wall and drifted into unconsciousness.

Voldemort walk up the stairs and to the nursery where Lily had taken Joshua and Harry to, to hide. Again the door was blasted off it's hinges.

Lily was standing in front of two cribs, each holding a baby, hoping, wishing, praying for her family to make it out alive.

Voldemort advanced on Lily and said, "Step aside, filthy mudblood." And when she refused and started pleading for her babies lives Voldemort had thrown her into a wall by the cribs.

He peered into the cribs and saw to babies the red haired one sleeping and the black haired one looking up at him.

Little Harry said, " 'lo." And waved hand.

Voldemort looked at him then he looked at both boys magical cores. Joshua's was normal for a baby but, to his surprise, Harry's was almost as large a his own.

"Well it looks like you're the one young Harry." And with that being said Voldemort shouted two words, two horrifying words. "Avada Kedarva"

Suddenly a green light, the same color as his eyes, speed towards Harry and when it seemed though the curse was about to hit him a golden shield erupted around him backfiring most of curse back at Voldemort but, a small part penetrated the shield and hit Harry head-on leaving a lightning-bolt shaped scar while Voldemort's soul was ripped from his body. Debris fell to the floor and a burning piece of metal struck Joshua on the cheek leaving a "V" shaped mark.

A few short minutes later Albus Dumbledore walked into the house. First he spotted James after waking him up the men heard voices and in walked Sirius Orion Black and Remus John Lupin, James' best friends.

The first thing Sirius asked was, "What the bloody hell is going on?" And after explaining what happened up until he was knocked out the foursome headed up to the nursery.

Upon entering James spotted Lily unconscious on the floor he aimed his wand at her and muttered "enervate" and Lily awoke. Lily went through being questioned about what happened and then she heard a faint crying coming from the cribs. She rushed to her babies nearly suffocating them when she hugged them.

Dumbledore, seeing Voldemort's wand and the scar on Joshua's cheek, made an announcement, "I would like to present Joshua Potter the only survivor of the killing curse he shall be known as the boy-who-lived!"

~End Flashback Backflash~

Harry unable to take anymore neglect went to his room packed everything he could shrunk his trunk using wandless magic, which he has been able to preform the age of 2 ½. Harry snuck out of his home and took off running into the forest by his house.

After running through the trees for what could have been minutes maybe hours when he stumbled upon a girl around his age with silvery-blond hair and brilliant blue eyes.

Harry stuck his hand out and said, "Hello, I'm Harry Potter. Who are you and why are you out here?"

The girl just stared at him before shaking his hand and replying, "Nice to meet you, 'Arry. My name eez Fleur Delacour and I am 'ere because my muzzer and fazzer are trying to force me into a betrothal with an idiot who 'as a problem keeping 'is 'ands to 'imself. So I ran away from 'ome. Why are you 'ere?"

Harry answered, "My parents neglect me in favor of my brother. I mean I can't even remember the last time my mother held me, didn't blame me for something, or even did something that showed the tinniest bit of affection to me." He looked down and before he knew what was happening Fleur had taken him into a hug. Then a golden glow started to form around them before they collapsed.

A/N: I hope you like it this is my first fanfic. Let me know if you want me to continue or not. If so and you have anything you think might make the story better let me know. And constructive criticism is encouraged.


	2. Chapter 2: Coming Together

When he regained conciseness, Harry looked around and saw the most amazing sight; a white tile floor with flecks of gold and silver, granite walls seemingly endless, and a pure white ceiling. While he was taking in the beauty the room he heard a moan. Looking next to him came face to face with Fleur Delacour.

"'Arry where are we? And 'ow did we get 'ere" she asked projecting a look of curiousness.

"Don't know Fleur" was his reply. They got up and started looking around.

"I brought you here" a voice sounded from behind the two. They spun around and were surprised to see a woman around twenty, with flowing brown hair, deep blue eyes, and a tan complexion. She smiled at their looks of shock.

The woman took a step towards the children, and Harry, acting on instinct, stepped backward then push Fleur behind him.

"Who are you? Why did you bring us here?" Harry questioned.

The woman laughed and said with a smile "I am Destiny and I brought you here because you are bonded" at the confused looks she received she explained " to be bonded is very rare it is when two people so perfect for each other that magic links them together forever. You'll be able to see what one sees, feel what one feels, hear what one hears, taste what one tastes, share memories with one another, and you'll be able to talk to each other through your minds."

Shocked was an understatement as to how the two look. It seemed like hours before anyone spoke. "'ow eez zis possible?" Fleur spoke softly but both could hear her.

"It's like magic giving back to you for all that you've gone through. Having someone who will never leave you was the best way to go about it. And you've only ever had your selves now you have each other." was Destiny's careful reply. Unknown to Fleur and Harry other kids were suffering life altering moments, as well.

* * *

><p>Ginerva Weasley sat leaning on her bedroom window with tear streaming down her face. Her brothers told her that girls couldn't do anything as good as boys and weren't as strong as boys so she couldn't play with them, all the while her parents did nothing to reprimand them they actually agreed with them!<p>

She was tired of being put down and told she wasn't any good. Ginny abruptly stood having decided she couldn't stay there anymore she needed to leave. She packed as much as she could and lower it down to her backyard. Then she turned and walked down stairs, through the living room, to the kitchen, and out the backdoor. Ginny made her way to her stuff and once she had it she ran.

* * *

><p>A young boy sat watching his mother and father talk to his grandmother.<p>

"You have to give him up."

"He's our son."

"He's a squib. He could attack Kaytie in a fit of jealous rage over not having magic."

"Not Kaytie! We'll have to give him up I can't have him harming my baby girl."

"Frank, he's still our son he's a good boy."

Here the young boy, Neville, smiled he knew his mom would do anything for him. Then he watched as his mother came toward him. "Nevvy I need you to go and pack. Your father and Gran want you out and I'm afraid if they don't get their way you'll get hurt." he could see the tears threatening to spill over her eyelids and gently brushed them away.

"Okay mummy." he replied. "Don't don't worry, love, mummy will find you and we will be a family again it's just for a little while." Alice said to her son. And off he went to pack; when he returned his mother lead him out and with one last bear hug Neville Longbottom was gone.

* * *

><p>A blond blur flew into his room. He started packing he couldn't take it his father trying to make him a junior Death Eater and when his mother would try to get him to stop she was hit. Draco Malfoy couldn't take his mother getting hurt because of him so he had to leave to keep her safe. With a small thud his trunk was shut and he was weaving in and out of trees in no time.<p>

* * *

><p>Luna Lovegood sat at home by her self, again. She was home while her parents were out searching for crumpled horned snorkaks with Luna's little sister. Tired of being forgotten, Luna raced to her small bedroom and threw everything important to her in her bag and without so much as a glance back she tore through the forest surrounding the place she once called home.<p>

* * *

><p>After processing everything about their bond Harry and Fleur slowly woke up. Fleur tackled Harry into a hug. Then they heard the sounds of people coming form all for directions. The peered around and suddenly a scared dirty blond boy, a red headed girl, a dreamly looking blond girl, and an arrogant blond boy appeared. Introductions went around and they decided that they would form a group to helping people, showing others they can be the best, and learning everything about everything.<p>

"But I think we need a name," Ginny said.

"Rejects" joked Draco.

"Snorkak Hunters" presented Luna.

"Loners" stated Neville.

"The Runaways." proposed Harry. Then as one everyone pounced

on him. From that day forward the became know as the Runaways and they lived in happiness until one day 6 letters appeared in their home.

A/N: Thank you for reading. Please review. And just to clarify: luna is five, ginny is five, and she and ron are twins. fleur is five and gabrielle is 3 months. It was easier with them all being the same age. Bye.


	3. Chapter 3: Letters & Inheritance

Fleur, Ginny, and Luna were in their kitchen making a cake in celebration of Harry's 11th birthday when a brown owl flew in.

"Hey Fleur we got a problem" said Ginny who had gone to see what the owl brought them.

"What's wrong Ginny?" asked Fleur in perfect English, her French accent having disappeared over the last 6 years due to spending so much time with the others.

"We got Hogwarts letters, all six of us." Ginny replied.

"Well Hell. What are we supposed to do?" inquired the French quarter-veela.

"What's going on?" asked Harry coming in with Neville and Draco.

"We got Hogwarts letters." said Luna in her normal dreamy tone.

"Ohhh. Well do you want to go? I mean really we've got the opportunity to show our biologicals what they're missing and then teachers at our mercy..." Harry trailed of with a smirk on his face which quickly spread to his adoptive family's faces.

"We're going." They said in perfect unison. They then sent off their acceptance letters.

* * *

><p>Just a few hours later at Hogwarts the headmasters office was packed, six families squished together in the small office.<p>

"Ok, you're all probably wondering why you're here. It is because I just recieved six acceptance letters to Hogwarts. The names on the letters were Harry Potter, Neville Longbottom, Draco Malfoy, Luna Lovegood, Ginny Weasley, and Fleur Delacour," here Albus paused "You're children have been found somewhat. I suggest that we go to Gringotts to see if the children have been through."

After an all agreement the flooed to Gringotts and were soon led to a large conference room. There they met the head-goblin Ragnok.

"You wished to speak to me." stated Ragnok.

"Yes I wish to ask if you have had Harry Potter, Neville Longbottom, Draco Malfoy, Luna Lovegood, Ginny Weasley, and/or Fleur Delacour come into the bank?" spoke Albus.

"The Runaways, yes. They are frequent guests. I am not at liberty to tell you where they are but I can tell you they are doing great. Came in an got an inheritance test. They are currently the richest people alive." Ragnok shared. All mouths dropped.

"How is that possible?" shouted Joshua.

"Mr. Potter is heir to Godric Gryffindor ,Salazar Slytherin, Merlin, and Morgana. Ms. Delacour is heir to Jean-Paul de Clarke the only person to find a way to cure the insane. Ms. Weasley is the heir to Helga Hufflepuff. Mr. Malfoy is the heir to John Rallus the man who founded Quality Quiddich Supplies. Ms. Lovegood is heir to Hope Larson the woman who started the Prophet. And Mr. Longbottom is heir to Matthew Lancaster the founder of St. Mungos." said the goblin.

"Wait that means we're all rich." hollered Ron. The goblin smirked.

"You would be, but they disowned you. And usually in the event of someone passing the money goes to the closest blood relative if no other person is named beneficiary but they listed each other for that so that means no money.

I'm quiet surprised that you didn't notice all the changes they made to things they own. Misses Weasley and Lovegood started a very well known newspaper called Lovesley. Miss Delacour has people who were said to never be able to properly function walking around with everyone else. Mr. Malfoy is producing a brand new line of brooms called SuperStar.

Mr. Longbottom has donated both his time and money to better the level of care given at St. Mungos. And Mr. Potter has contributed most helping all magical beings, may they be goblins, elfs, centaurs, anyone/thing he helps them all." The crowd was shocked with the fondness the goblin displayed towards the kids.

"Well, I have a meeting now so this will be all." said Ragnok. He then arose and made for the exit, but stopped at a yell.

"That's not fair," Ron screamed, "I wanna be RIICCHHH!"

"That's right, how come we were never notified?" agreed Mrs. Weasley, Lily, and Narcisssa.

"Well, you were going to be, but when we found out the background of the children, we decided against it," the goblin replied angrily after being almost hit by Ron.

Dumbledore sat in thought for several seconds thinking. Why hadn't he had the wit to check the background. He decided to try and bribe the creature.

"Well, if you would tell us their current address, we could try to work this out..." he said while taking out a bag of galleons.

He watched the goblin open a drawer and was surprised-he thought it would be more of a challenge, but regretted it as he saw him press a large red button.

Well, this should be interesting, he thought as armed goblins rushed through hidden doors.


End file.
